1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for extracting a particulate material (e.g., an abrasive material such as garnet) from a body of liquid, and in particular to a closed-loop system for extracting a particulate material (e.g., garnet) from a receptacle EHC tank of a water jet cutter into which the particulate is delivered following a cutting operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Water jet cutters produce high pressure jets of water containing abrasive particles to cut a variety of materials (e.g., metals, stone, ceramics, etc.). The water jet with the abrasive material (e.g., garnet) is discharged by the water jet cutter at high pressures via a water jet nozzle. However, before the water jet is discharged, an abrasive particulate such as garnet particles are added to facilitate the cutting of the material. The water jet containing the abrasive particulate is ejected through the water jet nozzle onto a work piece, and the water jet containing the abrasive particulate passes through the work piece into a collection or extraction EHC tank below the water jet nozzle.
One challenge with using water jet cutters is how to remove the abrasive material from the extraction or water jet EHC tank after a water jet cutting operation. One known manner for doing so involves “sweeping” the bottom of the catch EHC tank by directing a flow of the water and abrasive particulate slurry into a centrifugal filtration system. The centrifugal filtration system separates out the particulate from the water by pumping the particulate slurry through a centrifugal separator. A catch basin collects the used particulate and the separated water substantially relieved of the abrasive particulate can then be disposed of or re-circulated into the catch EHC tank to repeat the process of sweeping the abrasive particulate slurry into the centrifugal filtration system.
However, due to the abrasive character of the particulate the water and particulate slurry is abrasive and can damage the particulate filtration system, including the pump used to draw the particulate slurry from the catch EHC tank through the pump and to push the liquid and abrasive through the filtration system (especially in areas around seals of the pump).
Additionally, systems for removing abrasive material from a catch or extraction EHC tank of a water jet cutter are bulky and heavy. Moreover, such systems are usually connected via rigid piping to a water jet cutter and cannot be readily used with more than one cutter. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system for removing abrasive materials (e.g., garnet) from a water EHC tank, such as a catch or extraction EHC tank of a water jet cutter.
Although great strides have been made in the area of systems for removing abrasive material, many shortcomings remain.